The Illusionist
by kewhawkew
Summary: What happens when Red gets drunk and makes a random bet with the champions of the world? Rated M so I can write whatever I want. Update, if you haven't realized by now, this story is on hold, probably canceled, if someone wants to take this idea, be my guest, I had an idea, then didn't know where to go with it
1. Chapter 1

Normal Text: Human Speech

 _Italics_ : Pokemon Speech

 **Bold** : Telepathy

* * *

"Red you have had plenty to drink, I think that's enough, right guys?" Cynthia says asking the other champions for support. All the champions nod as Cynthia says this and Alder walks over to Red.

"Enough," Alder tells Red grabbing his hand as Red tries to reach for another beer.

"Aww, screw off you washed up champions… You guys barely even know how to train a pokemon…"

"What did you just say?!" Lance asked angrily.

"You heard me, I can train pokemon way better than you and you know it," Red replied.

"Put your money where your mouth is," Diantha shot back.

"I will. I can train pokemon so well, it could become a trainer and beat you easily."

"Ahahaha, that would be something to see," Steven said laughing.

"You guys don't believe me…" Red said dejectedly, "Well I'll show you! I bet my trainer's license that I can train a pokemon to become a trainer that can beat you guys, give me 5 years and I can do it!"

"Red calm down, do you even know what you are saying?" Cynthia asked calmly.

"Of course I do!" Red replied confidently.

"Well okay," Steven said, writing down something on a piece of paper, "Now if everyone could sign this, we would be all good to go!"

The champions all read it over and signed it after looking at it smiling and looking at each other knowingly.

"Now Red just sign here and we will be all good to go!" Steven said cheerfully.

Red signed the piece of paper with a confused look and then yawned.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired," Red said as he started heading for the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Steven said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Red woke up with a pounding headache the next morning.

"Ugh my head hurts, how much did I drink last night?" Red asked to no one in particular.

 **"Well, you made an interesting bet with the champions last night,"** a voice in his mind told him.

"Espeon please tell me what I did…" Red said while clutching his head.

 **"Are you sure you want to know? Because it wasn't the smartest thing."**

"Yeah well what's done is done and I need to know what I did before I meet them"

 **"Well a few things happened, first you got drunk, then you insulted them, then you said that you were a better trainer, and then you made a really dumb decision and made a bet with them that you signed off on."**

"Aww crap, they are going to be so pissed at me… What was the bet about?"

 **"Oh you know, just silly little things like you being a better trainer and being able to train a pokemon to become a trainer that can beat them, normal stuff"**

"Wait what?"

 **"You heard me correctly."**

"Shit"

 **"Oh you never asked what you bet!"**

"What did I bet?"

 **"Just your trainer's license."**

"WHAT?! I BET MY TRAINERS LICENSE ON THAT?! Do you think they will let me take back that bet?"

 **"After calling them washed up trainers? No."**

"I'm so screwed… I need to go talk to them"

* * *

"Hey if it isn't the man himself!" Steven exclaimed as he saw Red walking towards him.

"I would start training that pokemon if I were you!" Alder said smiling happily.

"Hey guys, I'm real sorry about what I said so I was wondering if I could take back that bet I made?" Red asked them sheepishly.

"Nope!" Diantha replied cheerfully with a smile.

"You've got 5 years, better start on it soon!" Cynthia said to Red.

"Shit… Espeon teleport me to the center we need to start training a pokemon now." Red said as he released Espeon.

Red and Espeon faded and disappeared in front of the champions eyes.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you readers think, do you want more? Any criticism? This is just based off a random idea I had... Anyways, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Espeon teleport me to Unova, Lostlorn Forest."

 **"Why there specifically?"**

"Well, I have a plan to find the pokemon for our bet."

 **"Our? That's your problem."**

"Well, if I lose my license I can't bring you guys with me, you wouldn't want that would you?"

 **"Well, when you put it that way…"**

"So I need you to search for empty space in the forest."

 **"What do you mean?"**

"Like use your psychic senses."

 **"Oh no, I don't like where this is going..."**

"Please do this for me"

 **"If my oh so powerful master commands me so, I guess I must."**

"…"

Espeon and Red disappear and reappear in the middle of Lostlorn forest in a seemingly dense part of the forest. Espeon quickly returns himself as a dark pulse shoots at the spot he just was.

 **"I'm not coming back out." Espeon stated as a matter of fact to Red.**

"It's okay, I should do this myself anyways."

"Please stop attacking me!" Red yelled out to the forest.

Red looks at the tree next to him and swipes his hand through it causing it to disappear. The whole landscape in front of him fizzles out of existence and he is met with a clearing and several angry zoroarks. Red starts to move forwards but a Zoroark is holding a night slash at his neck as soon as he started to move. Red backs up with his hands raised in front of him.

"I just want to talk, can I send a pokemon out to translate for me?"

The Zoroark in front of him nods and an illusion of an Espeon appears in front of him.

"Crap, Espeon, they've stopped attacking so can you please come out?"

 **"I said I was not coming out, they are just going to knock me out for easy experience"**

"Espeon please I need you."

 **"Sigh"**

"Did you just say 'sigh'?"

 **"Yes, now send me out if you must"**

Red summons Espeon and the pink cat lands on the ground in front of several very watchful zoroarks.

 _"What business does your trainer have with us?"_ The Zoroark asked to Espeon.

 _"Well, my trainer is an idiot and wants to train a pokemon to become a pokemon trainer."_

 _"…"_

 _"Yeah its stupid I know. He isn't always very smart."_

 _"Why did he want a Zoroark for it?"_

 _"I don't know actually let me ask the moron."_

 **"Hey dumbass! They want to know why you want a Zoroark to train"**

"Umm, well Zoroark are smart, and they can create illusions so they would be able to create illusions to help them. Like the clearing earlier, no other pokemon would be able to create illusions like that"

 **"Well actually, any pokemon that has strong enough control over light screen and reflect could create an active camouflage to make themselves look basically invisible…"**

"Espeon not helping right now…"

 **"They're dark types, they can't hear me even if I tried to speak to them telepathically, their dark types cancel out my telepathy or something, just like a psychic attack."**

 _"Your trainer is an interesting person, why does he want to train a pokemon into a pokemon trainer? I'm still struggling to understand why he would want to do this."_

Espeon racked his brain to try to come up with an excuse that would get the Zoroark to stop pestering him for details without revealing that Red got drunk and made some questionable decisions.

 _"Well, its just a side project that he wants to work on."_

 _"…"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"We are masters of illusions and trickery, you think that we wouldn't know when we are being lied to?"_

 _"Well, it was worth a shot… So the truth is, is that he got into a bet and the bet was that he could train a pokemon into a pokemon trainer, and during the time he was acting rash and wasn't thinking straight."_

 _"… I know your hiding something."_

 _"OKAY FINE HE WAS DEAD DRUNK AND HE BET HIS TRAINERS LICENSE."_

 _"Now there is the truth we were looking for."_

 _"So, will you help us?"_

 _"I would like to test his strength as a trainer first by facing you in battle."_

 **"The Zoroark wants to battle me with you as my trainer to see if you are worthy, which means you owe me big time"**

"I accept your challenge Zoroark."

The other Zoroarks quickly left the clearing hiding in the bushes and trees so they would not be caught in the crossfire.

Zoroark stood on the other side of the clearing facing Espeon.

 **"Can I use dazzling gleam on them?"**

"Nope, no dazzling gleam, that doesn't show my skill as a trainer, we need to beat them using other methods," Red replied to his Espeon. Red knew he had to impress the Zoroarks to earn their favour. "Espeon start this off with a calm mind."

Zoroark quickly dashed in with his claw glowing in a black aura.

"That's night slash, quick put up a reflect."

Espeon created a barrier in between Zoroark and himself as the claw came down. The claw broke through the barrier but the momentum was slowed enough that Espeon was able to jump backwards out of the way.

"Light screen and then calm mind," Red called out to Espeon.

Espeon obeyed and set the screen and was preparing a calm mind, Zoroark wasn't going to let Espeon do this unpunished as he readied a ball of dark energy in his hands.

"Take the dark pulse head on," Red commanded Espeon.

Espeon took the dark pulse as it went through the light screen weakening it as it hit Espeon head on. Espeon shook it off and stood tall and undeterred.

"Grass knot and then shadow ball at your feet."

The Zoroark had the grass knot seeds land on his legs and the battlefield was the covered in smoke. Zoroark was clouded in smoke making the battlefield darker. Zoroark shot out a night daze and heard Espeon yelp in pain as it hit.

"Espeon use confusion, psychic, psybeam and future sight everywhere you can!"

Zoroark stood confused at this new strategy. The whole battlefield was then covered in smoke as the attacks hit the ground.

"Toxic on the ground in front of you, and then shoot swift through it! After that use psyshock!"

Zoroark decided that this was the perfect time to use a swords dance because while swift could not miss, the opponent still would have to aim at the target. This meant that when the stars collided with Zoroark he was very surprised.

"Quick attack to your left, and then a very weak dazzling gleam!"

"I've almost used up all my moves…" Espeon thought to himself and then he realised what his trainer wanted him to do.

Zoroark used another swords dance and was preparing to strike with a night slash.

"Espeon hyper beam right in front of him now!"

Zoroark was suddenly subjected to a bright explosion right in front of him. Zoroark was blinded by the sudden change from the dark smoke cover to receiving a hyper beam explosion right in front of his face. Zoroark staggered and as he began to regain his vision he saw Espeon shake off the recharge from the hyper beam.

"Espeon psych up and then activate the grass knot!"

Espeon copied the Zoroark's gain in attack and tripped him with the grass knot.

"Now Espeon finish him with last resort!"

Espeon slammed into Zoroark sending him flying into a tree. Zoroark slumped down onto the ground unconscious. Red rushed over to Zoroark with a revive and full restore in hand and healed him up.

 _"Oww… that hurt… did you really need to hit me that hard? Also, how did you hit me with that swift?"_ The Zoroark directed to the Espeon.

 _"Well, I looked with my psychic powers for where there was nothing, so that lets me hit dark types even when I can't see them."_

 _"Hmm, interesting also let your trainer know that we were going to let him have a zorua anyways. His reputation precedes him and I just wanted to battle him."_

 **"Yeah so they aren't letting you have a Zoroark"**

"Oh, I thought I did well though."

 **"Yeah, they thought that too, they are giving you a Zorua instead."**

"You really like to torment me don't you…"

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it better? Was it worse? How can I improve?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

"You understand what I want to train you to be, right?" Red asked the zorua.

Zorua nods in response sitting opposite of Red.

"This training will be very difficult, understand?"

Zorua rolled his eyes.

"I mean it, its not going to be easy, you are going to have to learn things that your body is not meant to do."

Zorua looks at Red confused.

"Well, I am going to try to teach you how to speak like humans."

Zorua's mouth drops open as a shock of disbelief hits zorua.

"Yeah, I understand that this is going to be weird but its legally needed in pokemon battles for trainers to tell their pokemon what to do. Also, I want to see if we can trick people into thinking you are actually human."

"Zorua," zorua responded.

"Give me a second, I'll send out espeon to translate," Red replied as he released espeon.

" _So, what does the moron want?"_ espeon asked zorua.

" _He wants to teach me to speak human…"_ Zorua replied.

" _Well, time to explain how pokemon communicate to each other…"_

" **Hey Red, you never have asked me how we pokemon communicate…"**

"I just assumed that it was through you guys saying your names?"

" **Stupid humans and their dumb misconceptions… Have you ever heard correlation does not mean causation? This is an example of that exactly. Humans assume that pokemon communicate through voices and communication, this is incorrect. Pokemon can all make a wide range of voices and noises we aren't completely sure why we communicate through using the names that our human counterparts have given us but that's a discussion for another day. Have you ever wondered how a wild pokemon understands it's trainer?"**

"I just thought that it understood because it picked up the language from people that it has seen…"

 **"Well, as usual, you are wrong. Pokemon understand each other and humans from tone of voice, body language, and emotion. Pokemon only after that understand what certain words mean such as names of places, things, moves and people."**

"So, what your saying, is that you guys don't actually fully understand the human language?"

 **"Exactly. If you pay close enough attention to what I am saying through telepathy, you will realise that I am not using words, but more picturing my thoughts and emotion and sending them over and it is you that associates these with words."**

"Well this complicates things more… If pokemon don't fully understand the human language fully, then how am I supposed to teach zorua how to speak?"

 **"Actually, zorua has a plan for that… and I think that this plan has a very high chance of working. We need to go to lake Acuity."**

"Why are we going to snowpoint city? All that is there are ice types."

 **"Not snowpoint, we want to go to the lake. Return zorua so I can teleport us."**

"Okay, whatever you say."

Red returned zorua as espeon teleported them to lake acuity.

 **"Send out zorua and have blastoise carry us into the middle of the lake."**

Blastoise emerged and spoke to espeon and zorua for a few seconds before laughing and motioning for them to get on his back. Red stood there confused as he saw his pokemon converse. Red climbed on top of Blastoise and they set off into the lake.

 _"Over there!"_ zorua said excitedly pointing to a seemingly empty piece of water.

 _"Are you sure? It seems empty, like everyone wants to avoid it"_ blastoise responded.

 _"Yeah the water seems off at the very center."_ zorua said to him.

 _"I guess it does look a little weird…"_ blastoise said as they approached the empty spot.

The empty lake disappeared as they approached and an island appeared at where the empty spot once was. On the island there was a landing with an entrance to a cave.

"I feel like I've seen this before. Oh yeah, Cynthia showed me a sketch of something like this when she was talking about lake guardians!" Red said excitedly and then his face paled. "Espeon, what are we doing with a lake guardian? This seems very dangerous and I can't see why challenging a legendary would end well for us…"

 **"All you ever thing about is battling, we aren't here to battle with Uxie, just here to exchange information."**

"UXIE?! I think I'll stay out here, I'd rather keep my memories…"

 **"Humans and their dumb misconceptions again… Uxie doesn't just mind blast anyone who walks into the cave, just the annoying ones… Actually, it might be better if you do stay out here."**

"Thanks…"

 **"See you in like an hour!"**

"An hour? How long does it take to exchange information?"

 **"Uxie will want to know a lot about what we have to tell her about. I'll tell you telepathically what is happening so you don't get bored."**

Espeon and zorua entered the cave and blastoise stood guard outside with Red.

 _"Hey Uxie! We would like an audience, we would like to exchange some information with each other!" espeon called out into the darkness._

 _"Who is this?" a voice came from the darkness._

 _"Uxie, we know the cave has lighting, drop the act, it's espeon and I brought a friend."_

 _"Espeon? You mean that espeon? The one with the dumb trainer?" the voice asked._

 _"Yes, the dumb one that challenged you before."_

 _"Is that a zorua with you?"_

The darkness faded and what appeared was a well-lit cave with Uxie floating in the middle.

Zorua sighed and turned around.

 _"Your illusions need work,"_ zorua said walking through a wall into another chamber with Uxie in the middle.

Uxie giggled, " _Well, I can't let someone challenge the real me… that would be way too powerful for a human to have all the knowledge in the world. So, what information do you have and what can I give you?"_

 _"Well, the information we have is a brand-new development and we want zorua to be able to learn how to speak the human language,"_ espeon said to Uxie.

 _"Why would a pokemon be interested in speaking the human language?"_ Uxie asked in response.

 _"You'll understand when we tell you the situation."_

After 30 minutes of explaining the situation of Red to Uxie and what Red wanted to do with zorua. Uxie was laughing at how ridiculous the situation Red was in was.

 _"This… information… is golden,"_ Uxie said between laughs.

" _So, was that enough for the information exchange?"_ Zorua asked Uxie.

 _"More than enough,"_ Uxie replied with a smile. " _Come here and I can tell you everything you need to know._ "

Zorua complied and walked over to Uxie and Uxie opened it's eyes and placed one of it's hands on zorua's head. Zorua's and Uxie's eyes glowed blue and zorua blinked with his newfound knowledge.

"This is way simpler than what I thought…"

 _"Yeah, the human language is pretty simple, how do you think those stupid monkeys can communicate? It has to be simple, or else they wouldn't understand,"_ Uxie said in response. _"Anyways, if you need any more knowledge, jus come by and give me an update!"_

"Sure, will do," zorua said with a smile.

"Hey Red!" zorua said as he walked out of the cave.

"Hey zorua, so how did it go? Did you learn how to speak human yet?" Red replied.

"No, the human language is weird its really hard to pick up."

"Oh, okay well let me know if I can help teach you how to speak."

Blastoise facepalmed as the scene unfolded in front of him.

"…"

"What zorua?"

"…"

"Wait, did we just have a conversation?"

"Are you really that dumb?"

 _"Yes, he is," blastoise said._

 **"I kid around when I say you are stupid… I might not be kidding around anymore,"** espeon said to Red.

"Well sorry for not noticing right away… I was distracted by something…"

"Too distracted to notice that one of you pokemon learned to talk human?" zorua asked.

"I get it, I get it!" Red said defensively, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, first I want to evolve so I can have better control of my illusions, then I need a starter," zorua responded, "And we need to decide on a name for me if I am to pass as human."

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Was the chapter boring? Interesting? Let me know what you guys think and tell me anything I can improve on. Also just a heads up, I will try to update at least once a week, but I might not be able to every week.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I took a few creative liberties with zoroark's abilities but to me I feel that it makes sense, anyways with that out of the way, onto the story.

A few months later

* * *

Zorua glowed, bathed in a white light. Zorua grew in size and legs stretched having zorua standing on its hind paws with two forearms, the hair on zorua's head suddenly increased in length and became spiky. Zorua's ears moved back on his head and the distinct red markings above its eyes disappeared.

"Are these what arms feel like?" zoroark asked staring at it's newfound arms.

"Congrats on the evolution," Red said to zoroark, "Have you figured out a name yet?"

"I've been thinking about some but do you have any suggestions?"

"What about Loki? He was a Norse god of trickery."

"That name sounds really masculine though…"

 **"Red you idiot…"**

"What espeon?"

 **"Do you know what gender zoroark is?"**

"Oops?"

"What are you guys talking about?" zoroark asked espeon and Red, "I can't hear espeon, dark type remember?"

"Umm, nothing important…" Red said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Well we still need to think of a name… I want a short and simple name, easy to remember but not too weird either."

"We could base the name off a theme or something, it would make it easier to choose that way."

"Maybe something like an assassin or ninja? They use trickery and deceit to confuse their opponents."

"Assassin… How about the name Ais? It uses almost all the letters used in assassin." (AN: Ais has two different pronunciations, Ay-s or ash, I prefer Ay-s but its up to you in the end. Also Ais is short for the name Aisling (usually pronounced Ash-ling) which means dream or vision)

"Ais, I like the sound of that," zoroark said happily.

"So, Ais what do you want to do next?" Red asked.

"Well I want to have a human form that I can have as an illusion."

 _"What about a form that you base all of your traits off your pokemon self?"_

"I don't understand what you mean…"

 _"You could wear black clothes that are baggy but still hang close to your body like your fur and have long red hair down to your waist."_

"Hair down to the waist? That seems really weird for a human to do…"

 _"Not that weird, Cynthia champion of Sinnoh does it, so why not?"_

"Well, when you put it that way, why not? I'll give it a try."

Ais flickered and transformed into a human girl wearing all black with long waist length bright red hair.

"So that's what Cynthia would like with her hair dyed red," Red said.

"What?"

"Oh, your outfit looks a lot like Cynthia's. The hair matches too."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it shouldn't be a problem, people will just think that you look up to Cynthia as an idol, which wouldn't be that weird considering that she is champion of Sinnoh and all."

"Okay good, now I want to be able to make my illusions feel solid. Red help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, when trainers meet during an official match, they usually shake hands before battles, right?"

"Yeah, its usually common courtesy to."

"Well, I need to practice so that my illusioned hand is matched up with my real hand underneath."

"Makes sense… but won't your illusion break when something makes contact with it?"

 **"Correlation does not mean causation!"** espeon yelled telepathically at Red.

"Okay, okay, no need to yell… Is that considered yelling, because its not you opening your mouth… whatever… So how do zoroark illusions work then?" Red asked directed to Ais.

"Zoroark illusions will stay until the zoroark chooses to drop the illusion or loses focus, which mostly happens when they take damage from a move. More powerful and experienced zoroarks can sometimes keep up their illusions when they are hit with a weak attack."

"So, if you are expecting someone to touch you, they illusion should be able to stay?"

"Yeah, I should be able to with enough practice."

"Also, I need my hair to look realistic too, like be able to obey the laws of physics and everything."

"Espeon any ideas?"

 **"What about we have Ais make the illusion see through and have the illusion follow her hair."**

"Can you make your hair illusion transparent so we can see both your illusion and your normal hair?" Red asked Ais.

"I think I should be able to."

A week later

"I think I've got the physics of hair down," Ais said excitedly.

"How did you do that?" Red asked.

"Well, instead of having to guess where my hair would go, I just feel where my hair is going and have my illusion follow it. Same with my body as well. Before I was trying to guess how the body would move instead of feeling where my body would go."

"So, what else do you need to do?"

"Well I have talking down for mouth movements, but I still find chewing a little hard to do… I have my illusion chew with its mouth closed but it looks off from what I can see."

"We can practice that, and then we are going to have a race."

"I saw this coming, a race through human civilization, right?"

"Yep, we race to the pokemon league headquarters."

"Okay, but you have to give me espeon's pokeball… So you can't teleport and so I can be a trainer."

"Okay fine, but then we need to register you in a city first. Also, where is espeon right now?"

"Espeon and I were talking about a move so he decided to go and learn it from someone, he said he'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay let's go get you registered."

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon center, how may I help you?" the nurse Joy behind the desk asked the pair as they entered.

"Hey nurse Joy, this is my cousin Ais and she would like to register to become a trainer."

"Oh, hello Red, how are you? The pokemon league was asking for you."

"Can we have a temporary licence then? We'll register at the league in the next week, I would just like to lend Ais one of my pokemon for now."

"Okay, I'll just print out a licence, just return it to a league facility in a week." Nurse Joy replied.

"Thanks a bunch Joy, I owe you one!" Red said as he quickly left the center.

"What was that about?" Ais asked Red.

"Let's go quick I'll tell you on the way."

Red and Ais left the town and entered the forest. A flash of light appeared and espeon appeared in front of them.

"Oh, hey espeon."

 **"What the hell guys, you just left the campsite, so when I teleported back there was no one… Do you know how confusing that was?"**

"Oops, I probably should have left a note or something…" Red replied. "Well we went to town to get a licence for Ais but… I may have forgotten that Ais isn't actually registered as a citizen of a region… because she is a pokemon and all. So, instead we got a temporary licence and will register at the league and override the citizen stuff."

"Is that why you were in such a hurry to get out of the center?" Ais asked directed to Red.

"Yeah... It only hit me once I told nurse Joy."

"Well anyways, it's time for the race."

 _"What's he talking about Ais?"_

"Red challenged me to a race back to the pokemon league but he isn't allowed to use you to teleport, so I'm going to have you during the race so I can practice being a trainer. The point of the race is so we can see if we can fool other humans that I'm not a pokemon and also because Red wants to brag to the other champions about his accomplishments…"

"…"

"Am I wrong Red?"

"Well, no… but also the league wants to talk to me about something and we can register Ais too."

"Also, let's make a bet."

"You know how much I hate bets… what is it?"

"I bet one of the champions will try to hit on me."

"Pfff, no way, the champions take their work seriously they would never hit on someone who is visiting the pokemon league on business… If I win you have to tell them how much I've trained you."

"You really need an ego boost after that bet you made… And if I win I get to use espeon until I find three pokemon for my team."

"Deal."

"So, when does the race start?"

"Now! Charizard I need you, use fly, see ya Ais, I'll be waiting for you at the league!"

"Espeon how long will it take Red to fly to the league from here?"

 _"Probably a day."_

"Well, I could run there in three days, or we could win."

 _"It would be funny to see his reaction."_

"Okay, espeon, miracle eye and then teleport us to the league."

Espeon's eyes sparkled and then the two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"Easy game, easy life." Ais said confidently.

"Please stop right there," a voice behind Ais said. "Diantha's gardevoir will identify you."

 _"Diantha's gardevoir? Well I guess they would take security a lot more seriously when all the champions are here."_

 _"Espeon is that you?" A voice from behind them asked._

 _"Hey gardevoir, me and my friend are here to visit, Red will be here in a day."_

 _"Friend I don't sense anyone… Oh, sorry I didn't see you over there. Hmmm, weird I can't sense you or use telepathy, why is that espeon?"_

 _"Do you remember the bet Red had with the champions 6 months ago?"_

 _"You don't mean the pokemon one… No way are you a pokemon?"_

 _"We are trying to keep it a secret so if you could tell metagross and not tell anyone that would be appreciated."_

 _"When are you going to tell everyone?"_

 _"Later when Red arrives."_

Gardevoir gave the guards at the gate a thumbs up and they waved them on in. Gardevoir, espeon and Ais walked in through the doors and stepped into an elevator.

 _"Come this way, what's your name?"_

"Call me Ais, I'm a zoroark by the way."

 _"How did you learn to speak human?"_

 _"We talked with Uxie, the one that wiped Red's and Cynthia's memories of it's and the others' locations when they were searching for the lake trio."_

 _"That's an interesting story, I guess Uxie would value information on the first pokemon pokemon trainer."_

 _"We're here now, the champions are past these doors."_

"Hey gardevoir why didn't you teleport back? And who is this?" Diantha asked when Ais, espeon and gardevoir entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Ais, I'm Red's cousin and we didn't teleport because I get a little sick from teleporting."

"Red never told us about a cousin, nice to meet you Ais, I'm Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh." Cynthia said to Ais.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Lance." Lance said while flexing his muscles in a not so subtle way.

The room goes silent and everyone stares at Lance.

"So, that counts right espeon?" Ais asks espeon.

Espeon lets out a sigh and nods his head.

"What the hell was that Lance?" Alder asks angrily, "You aren't being subtle enough, didn't I show you how to do that a lot less noticeably?"

"Ahem, I don't think this is the time for that Alder…" Steven says interrupting Alder reprimanding Lance on his technique.

Diantha facepalmed at the scene unfolding in front of her and Cynthia let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry about our friends over there…" Cynthia says to Ais. "The man with orange and red hair over there is Alder, Champion of Unova, the orange haired one with a cape is Lance, Champion of Kanto, the blue haired one is Steven, Champion of Hoenn and the woman is Diantha, Champion of Kalos."

"It's fine, I found that funny," Ais said giggling.

"She's cute, don't you think Steven?" Alder asked elbowing Steven in the side.

"Please don't drag me into this too Alder…" Steven replied.

"Let's try not to scare off a relative of one of our friends please," Diantha said addressing Alder and Lance. "Also, Red didn't tell us he had a cousin, he doesn't talk about his family much."

"There are some complications with our family, we don't like to talk about it much," Ais said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push the subject matter," Diantha said.

"Don't worry about it, also Red will be here tomorrow and I was wondering if there was a room that's open for me to sleep in… It's been a long day and I would like to get some rest."

"I can show you to a room," Cynthia said. "Follow me, down this hallway."

Ais and Cynthia leave the room leaving Lance and Alder with an annoyed Diantha and a pissed off Steven.

"Lance, Alder, outside with me, now. Steven help me out." Diantha said.

"With pleasure," Steven said with a smile.

"Crap…" Lance said.

"Would a sorry suffice?" Alder asked.

"Nope."

"This is your room, I'll be in the one on the right and Diantha's is on the left," Cynthia said pointing to a door.

"Thanks, see you in the morning tomorrow," Ais said entering the room with a yawn.

Suddenly there was an explosion followed by a roar of pain.

"What was that? That sounded like a dragonite…" Ais said concerned.

"Diantha looked mad… She's probably battling against Lance and Alder right now… That was most likely her gardevoir's moonblast," Cynthia said calmly. There was another loud explosion with sounds of metal hitting metal mixed in. "And that was mega-metagross hitting an escavalier. It should be over, they usually only do one pokemon each."

"Well, goodnight then, see you tomorrow," Ais said as she entered the room.

"Goodnight," Cynthia said waving goodbye.

Ais closed the door as espeon walked into the room after her. "Espeon are there any cameras in this room?"

 _"Nope, once people enter the league buildings, there isn't much security because everyone is cleared,"_ espeon responded.

"Okay, I'm going to drop the illusion, I find it hard to keep it up while sleeping."

 _"That might be troublesome when you don't have much privacy when travelling…"_

"I'll figure something out later then, I'm going to go to sleep now."

 _"Goodnight, I'll keep watch and make sure no one comes in in the morning."_

"Thanks espeon."

* * *

AN: I've figured out four out of five of the pokemon that Ais will have as a trainer. If anyone has a suggestion please be free to tell me, I've decided that she will have pokemon that have these types, a psychic, fairy, a ghost, ice, a fighting, steel, and a fire, flying. (If anyone can guess the 4 pokemon I've chosen props to you.) The pokemon I will be giving Ais are just some of the pokemon I personally like and make a balanced team.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter has some cursing, just letting you know, it is rated M (mostly so I can write whatever I want)

* * *

Ais woke up to espeon's voice in her head, **"Someone is coming to the door, be alert."**

"Thanks espeon," Ais mumbled back as she quickly put up her illusion.

Ais heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," She called and espeon telekinetically opened the door.

"Hey Ais, how are you? Did you sleep well?" Cynthia asked as she walked into the room.

"Good morning, I slept well, thanks for asking."

"Breakfast is ready, its served on the second floor, you can get there by the elevator down the hall."

"Okay, I'll meet you down there then."

Cynthia waved goodbye as she left the room leaving espeon and Ais to themselves. Ais stretched and looked around to make sure no one was around. "Hey espeon, do you know how close Red is?"

 _"All I know that he is far away and is coming closer."_

"So, it will be a few hours then?"

 _"At least a few hours, if not more. Depends how fast he makes charizard go."_

"Ok, thanks."

 _"What are you planning to do in the meantime?"_

"Going to talk to the champions, see if they can hook me up with some starters, see you later espeon." Ais says with a wink as she leaves the room.

"Down the hall, elevator, second floor… at least that's what I think she said…" Ais says muttering to herself trying to recall the directions Cynthia gave her. The elevator door dings and the doors open revealing a huge cafeteria with staff roaming around getting food. "Okay, this is big, how am I supposed to find the champions?"

"Are you Ais?" a voice from her right asked Ais.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ais replied turning and seeing a security guard was standing at the entrance.

"Well, it was a little hard trying to find you with all the other people with waist length red hair…" the guard said with a blank expression.

"…"

"…"

"So, what did you need me for?" Ais said sheepishly after looking around and not seeing any other person with waist length red hair.

"Cynthia told me to keep an eye out for you, she told me to tell you to meet her and the other champions on the second floor at the back," the guard said pointing to a set of stairs in the corner.

"Okay thanks," Ais said and walked over to the stairs at the back.

Ais walked up the stairs and the first thing she sees is Lance and Alder tied up to a post in a corner with duct tape on their mouths with a sign over them reading "Time out corner". Ais let out a small laugh as Lance looked at her with pleading eyes. Ais scanned the room and found the rest of the champions sitting around a table for six.

"Hey Ais, come join us," Steven said motioning to a seat at the end of the table.

"Hi, why are they in the corner over there?" Ais asked as she walked over and took a seat.

"Oh, them? They were being bad yesterday and put up a bad image… So, we settled things like trainers. By deciding that whoever won the battle, could tell the losing side to do one thing within reason. And Cynthia said that this was reasonable," Diantha stated proudly.

"I think I will like this way of settling disagreements…" Ais said thoughtfully.

"You want to become a trainer correct? Do you have a pokemon already? What pokemon do you want as a starter?" Steven asked Ais.

"No, I don't have a pokemon yet, but I think I would like a riolu as a starter," Ais responded.

"Usually that would be a difficult request to fulfill, but us champions might be able to pull some strings to make that happen," Cynthia said with a smile.

"Really, thanks a bunch guys," Ais said with a wide smile.

"Also, Ais, I was wondering, where do you live?" Diantha asked.

"I live in Unova, Lostlorn Forest, my family has lived there for quite some time, many of them dislike civilization so it's kind of a hidden village in a way," Ais replied. All of this was true, the zoroarks did live there and avoided human contact and hid their 'village' in illusions.

Alder raised an eyebrow at this while the other champions brushed it off not knowing the abundance of pokemon that were located in the forest. Ais quickly changes the subject, "So you said you might be able to hook me up with a lucario?" Ais asked directed to Cynthia.

"Yeah, I'd have to take you to the aura stronghold in Sinnoh. I can take you before Red gets here if you want." Cynthia said.

"Umm, I think I'll wait a bit," Ais said, "I think Red wants to be there when I get my first pokemon."

"That's fair, what do you want to do in the meantime while we wait for Red to get here then?"

"Could you tell me what exactly the league does? I know the basics like how it has gyms and tournaments, but what power does the league have in the grand scale of things?"

"Well…" Steven started.

"Here he goes again… This might take a while Ais," Diantha said.

"As I was saying, the league has absolute power over everything pokemon related, such as pokemon use in military, pokemon rangers, pokemon use in police force, security for pokemon related tournaments, such as leagues, and anything else pokemon related. Anything that isn't pokemon related, is barely influenced by us at all, such as foreign relations, business operations, permits for buildings and anything else."

Steven proceeds to go into a long rant of the downsides of having a country that is focused on pokemon without the people that know the most about pokemon having a say in the way the country operates.

Ais excuses herself and leaves for her room, when she gets to her room she takes a nap to pass the time for Red to arrive.

"Espeon, wake me up when Red arrives."

 _"_ _Okay, I will."_

 _"_ _Ais, wake up, Red will be here in 5 minutes."_

"Thanks espeon, let's meet him in the courtyard then."

Ais and espeon walk out to the courtyard to meet Red. A charizard is circling above following the directions of the guards that is communicating to him with flags. Charizard circles once more, slowing down and lands on one of the squares set up for the landing and departure of flying type pokemon used for travel.

"Hey Red! I won already!" Ais shouts up to Red.

"Yeah you won the race, rub it in… How did you do it?" Red replied looking annoyed.

"Not just the race," Ais said and winked at Red.

"… No way… Who?"

"Lance did," Ais said sticking her tongue out at Red.

"WHAT THE FUCK LANCE?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Last I checked he was tied up in the corner to Alder with Diantha watching them," Ais said innocently.

"Charizard return, we have some business with Lance right now."

Red storms past the guards who recognize him and let him pass with Ais cheerfully skipping along behind him. Red enters the elevator to the champion chamber with a murderous look on his face. The elevator reaches the floor and the doors ding. Red quickly scans the room and sees Lance in a corner.

"Lance. WHAT. THE. FUCK." Red says as he grabs Lance by the shirt.

"Heh… Well, she's really pretty." Lance says looking around for help.

"SHE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN." Red yells in his face.

Ais taps Red on the shoulder. "I haven't told them yet," she whispers in his ear.

"…"

"Wait, what?!" Cynthia exclaims.

"Did you say not human?" Steven asks confused.

"If she isn't human then… No way… A Pokemon?" Diantha says connecting the dots.

The room is silent for a while with all the champions staring at Ais. Ais responds by smiling back.

Ais giggles, "I didn't think their reactions would be this funny when they figured it out."

"Lucario is this true?" Cynthia says sending out her lucario.

"Yes." Lucario responds matter of factly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gardevoir said not to and there weren't any evil intentions behind keeping her identity hidden so I went along with it. Also, you never asked." Lucario says acting innocent.

"What pokemon are you?" Steven asks curiously.

"Zoroark." Red says as Ais drops her illusion.

"Espeon stop laughing, it will make them feel silly," Ais says to espeon who is laughing on the floor.

The champions stared dumbfounded by the zoroark that stood before them.

"How?" Cynthia asked.

"What do you mean?" Ais asked confused.

"You made physical contact with multiple things, you opened doors, you ate, we shook hands…"

"It's taken a lot of practice… I had to practice matching up my illusion with my real body, was a real pain to train. Especially mouth movements."

"How did you learn to talk human?" Steven asked.

"We had an encounter with the legendary Uxie. Not the door guard, the real one."

 **"** **The same one that wiped Red's memories of legendaries one time."** Espeon tells the group telepathically.

"What?!" Red asks.

 **"** **Well, one time you wanted to go and meet all the legendaries, and you figured out that the ones most people encountered weren't the real legendaries… And then you found about 75% of the real ones. Then Uxie saw that as a threat because knowing the locations of three quarters of beings that can reshape the earth is knowledge that no human should have."**

"Also, how did Ais and you beat me in getting here?" Red asked espeon.

"Well, I was sick and tired of being left out of telepathic conversations, so I asked espeon to learn miracle eye… and that also lets espeon be able to teleport me." Ais said proudly.

"… I feel like that was cheating."

"You never said I couldn't teleport."

"I didn't think you were able to."

"Your fault, not mine."

"Have you decided on a pokemon you want as a starter?"

"Riolu."

"Why do you make everything so difficult?"

"Well, I need an aura user and psychic type so I can bullshit my way out of why psychics can't sense my mind."

"You've actually thought of this?"

"Yeah, I say something about training my mind in psychic and aura, and I create a shield that makes me stealthed to psychic detection. And I just avoid aura users, which I should be able to detect with my lucario."

"Well, if you've planned this far ahead, I guess I'll have to get you a lucario then."

"Thanks Red."

The champions looked on at this conversation and then Lance interrupted them. "So that means Ais isn't actually your cousin?"

"No, I'm actually related to a pokemon, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" Red responded. "Ok, let's get to business, I came here because I need to get Ais a license but there is this small problem with Ais not being registered as a citizen because she is a pokemon and all… So, I was wondering if we could just get into the system and change some stuff to get her registered."

"Yeah, I can do that, Ais you okay with this?" Steven said as he pulled out a laptop.

"Sure, this seems like the easiest way to get a license for me." Ais replied.

"Ais, what do you want your last name to be?" Steven asked while typing on his computer.

"How about Kori?" Ais said.

"Sure, that works. So how does this sound? Ais Kori, Home town Lostlorn Forest, Unova, Age 17, and for emergency contact we will put the champion hotline so if you ever get into a serious incident where you are incapacitated or badly injured if this is found on you someone will call us and we can help you." Steven said.

"Sounds good to me." Ais said happily.

"We can just get this license processed and we will be all good." Steven said as he sent a request on his computer.

* * *

AN1: Ais will be getting her first pokemon next chapter, maybe her second too, depends how long it takes me to write it.

AN2: Ais' last name Kori is a play on words because Ais (pronounced AY-S) sounds a lot like "ice" and Kōri is Japanese for ice

AN3: If the solution for getting Ais a license seems weird, deal with it, I couldn't find a better way around this problem, and I for one think that it works fine. I could have had Red/Ais try to hack the main server but that seems even weirder and more unlikely.

AN4: As always, if you have any suggestions be it syntax, diction, grammar, or just ideas you want implemented tell me in a review. And thank you to everyone that has left a review so far, the reviews have been very helpful and encouraging


	6. Chapter 6

AN1: Well, I was planning on getting this out two days ago... but Rivals of Aether went on sale that day, and guess what happened... Well I learned that just because you can beat the highest level difficulty bot, doesn't mean that you are good enough to face people online... I got destroyed, anyways, hopefully you enjoy the chapter. PS I'm retarded... I had this ready for yesterday and only just realized I didn't post the chapter :/ (oops...)

AN2: Well, I was doing some research on the pokemon I was going to add, and lucario is apparently only 3'11" (1.19m)… Anyways, screw cannon, lucario is going to be taller than 3'11" let's say lucario is closer to 5' (same for other bipedals that are under 5'). It just feels weird for a 3'11" lucario to fight a 5'3" machamp (it's probably going to happen at some point)… So for future reference, most bipedals (pokemon standing on 2 legs) are around the same height as their trainers. Anyways onto the story! (And I swear I will make more battles soon.)

* * *

"So, are we going to go for a wild pokemon or go to the Lucario Kingdom or something?" Ais asked the champions.

"Well, I assume you don't want many people to know your identity as a pokemon so I think it might be better if you get a wild riolu instead," Diantha said, "Known accessible locations for wild riolu and lucario are Challenger's Cave and Floccesy Ranch in Unova, Route 22 in Kalos, and Poni Grove in Alola."

"Alola is a little far, and the riolu are already very strong, probably not the best for a new trainer to have without attracting too much attention… Same thing with Challenger's Cave." Cynthia said.

"Floccesy Ranch is owned by a couple and I'd rather we not bother them, so how's route 22?" Alder spoke up from the corner with Lance.

"Route 22 is used for ryhorn races, there aren't too many trainers and there are some isolated places of grass, it should be a good spot." Diantha said.

"Well, that's decided. I don't think all 7 of us should go… That might make it a little weird if we see any other trainers…" Red said.

"I have a lucario so he might be able to help out," Cynthia said.

"I know Kalos so I think I should go," Diantha said.

"It's my pokemon we want to get, I'm going," Ais said, challenging anyone who disagreed.

"Okay, I'll watch my good friends Lance and Alder," Red said with a smirk.

"I'll finish up entering Ais into the database," Steven said.

"Red… We can talk this over… Right?" Lance asked pleadingly.

"Nope!" Red said cheerfully with a smile.

"Have fun guys!" Ais said waving as she left the room with Cynthia and Diantha.

"Gardevoir tele-" Diantha started.

"Wait!" Ais said stopping Diantha. "Gardevoir can't teleport me if she doesn't use miracle eye first…"

"Gardevoir doesn't know miracle eye… For dark types we just used moonblast so I never saw the point of miracle eye…" Diantha said rubbing her head.

 **"** **Actually, I can teleport you, I've been to Kalos before."** Espeon said speaking up reminding the champions of his presence.

"Okay, teleport to Route 22, Santalune City Entrance," Diantha said.

Gardevoir, Cynthia and Diantha disappeared in a shimmer of light. Espeon's eyes sparkled and Ais nodded. Espeon and Ais disappeared and reappear and look around seeing Cynthia and Diantha standing behind them.

"Okay, let's go look in the grass over there." Diantha said pointing to a secluded area of tall grass in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"I'll send out lucario," Cynthia said.

As Cynthia sends out lucario, lucario materializes a bone rush staff in his hands. Suddenly a flurry of aura spheres come flying out of a bush towards the group. Lucario jumps forwards, knocking the first one down into the ground and then charging forwards. In the course of three seconds, lucario runs at the aura spheres and knocks each one to the side causing them to explode at his feet. One final aura sphere is fired from the bush, and lucario stops, holds the end of his bone rush staff and using it as a bat, sends the aura sphere flying back in the direction it came. The aura sphere explodes sending another lucario flying into the air and crashing down about 25 metres down the path.

"What was that about?!" Cynthia exclaims.

A girl on roller-skates skates over to the downed lucario, "You okay?" she asks.

Diantha sighs, "This is Korrina, she is the fighting type gym leader of Kalos."

"Sorry about that, you're Cynthia right? My lucario sensed that you had sent out your lucario and wanted to test his strength. Well, we first were heading over here because lucario and I were training in the area and he said he felt a zoroark in the area…" Korrina explained to the champions and Ais.

"Shit…" Ais said.

"Korrina come with us, off the path, we'll tell you what is happening but you need to keep it a secret. We don't want this information going public," Diantha said.

"Umm, okay…" Korrina says confused, "You don't want people to know about a zoroark?"

"It's more complicated than that…" Cynthia said as she led the group into the grove of trees. "Lucario can you sense anyone?"

 **"** **No."** Lucario responds.

"Ais do you want to explain?" Cynthia asked Ais.

"Yeah, sure. So, I'm the zoroark that your lucario sensed. No, I'm not either of their pokemon and there is a reason that I am disguised as a human. Basically, Red wanted to prove that he could train a pokemon that to make a pokemon pokemon trainer. A pokemon that is a trainer, aka me. Right now, we are looking for a riolu to be my starter pokemon." Ais explained to Korrina.

"Well, I sort of understand, but whatever. You have good taste if you want a riolu though, right lucario? Anyways I think we can help you out!" Korrina says fist pumping the air.

 _"_ _My trainer doesn't always look for the bigger picture… Like how revolutionary a pokemon becoming a pokemon trainer is…"_ lucario said facepalming at his trainer's antics.

"You can help me out? Thanks a bunch!" Ais says giving Korrina a high five.

 _"_ _It's not like Ais is much better, she agreed to becoming a trainer because she was bored…"_ Espeon said to Korrina's lucario.

"Well, I actually came into possession of an interesting riolu, you can talk to him and decide if you want to have him on your journey," Korrina said, "I have his pokeball here, I would use him myself but it is frowned upon if a gym leader uses only one species of pokemon in their gym. Anyways riolu come out."

A riolu appeared in front of them. Riolu looked at Ais confused. Ais felt that the riolu was confused by the waves of emotion transmitted through its aura. "You want to become my pokemon?" Ais asked the riolu. Ais was hit by even more waves of confusion. "How to put it… Well, I might be a pokemon, but I'm going to become a pokemon trainer and I want a riolu as my starter, what do you say?"

 _"_ _Well, why not I guess… Seems interesting to say the least,"_ riolu responded.

"Cool, my name is Ais, I think we should give you a name too," Ais said.

 _"_ _Sure, why not, what do you think my name should be?"_ Riolu asked.

"Well, I think it should have the letters a, i and s in it." Ais said.

The champions stared on confused as they could only hear one side of the conversation.

 _"_ _What about the name Anubis?"_ Riolu asked.

"You're kidding right? That name is so generic… Like there are probably so many people that use that as their nickname…" Ais said facepalming

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess there would be a lot,"_ Riolu said.

"What about Canis (Kay-niss)? Riolu and lucario have a head quite like a jackal, and a jackal's scientific name always starts with Canis…" Ais said.

 _"_ _Sure Canis sounds good,"_ Canis responded.

"Well, I feel like riolu accepted your offer so here's riolu's pokeball," Korrina said.

"Canis, riolu's name is Canis now," Ais corrected, "And thanks a bunch Korrina!"

"Riolu, I mean Canis, came from the lucario kingdom, he was being hunted by poachers because of his ability to control aura as a riolu. Canis knows aura sphere as well."

"Cool, Canis show me your aura sphere on that tree!"

Canis forms a ball of aura in his hands and chucks it at the tree. The aura sphere impacts the tree and dissipates. Ais looks confused and a second later the tree explodes into splinters.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cynthia yells.

"Why was it delayed?" Ais asked.

"No clue," Korrina said, "Canis' aura spheres have always been like that, his aura spheres are all super charged but if he is interrupted before it detonates it doesn't do anything, I haven't found a way to use it in combat because of the delay… We took him to an aura guardian and they said that it's because riolus haven't developed aura receptors strong enough for creating objects. When Canis evolves, he should be able to use aura sphere fine, but for now there is going to be a bit of delay."

"Ok, cool," Ais said, "Should we head back to the Pokemon League HQ?"

(I've decided to call the place where the champions gather the Pokemon League HQ. Also, I've decided that unlike most maps that people make for the Pokemon world, the main regions will be quite close together and the others will be a bit further out with the Pokemon League HQ at the center. Also, the regions are all separated by water.)

"Yeah, we should, espeon you can still teleport, right?" Cynthia said.

Espeon looked offended at this question.

"Hey, espeon she didn't mean it as to question your ability… See you around Korrina! I'm going to challenge all the gym circuits so be ready!" Ais said.

"Your planning on challenging all of them? That's going to take a while…" Diantha said.

"That's what you think… I'll do them all in two years!" Ais said.

"Want to make it a bet?" Diantha asked cheekily.

"Sure, I've won all my bets so far, the two years start when I challenge my first gym though, not yet," Ais said.

"Sure, sure, by the way, how many bets have you won?" Diantha asked.

"One for one! It's still a 100% win rate though," Ais said happily.

"She isn't wrong…" Cynthia said, "Anyways should we go?"

"Espeon miracle eye and teleport us all! Espeon took offense to your comment, so he wants to prove that he can teleport all of us." Ais told Cynthia.

"See you guys!" Korrina said with her lucario waving.

Everyone in the clearing disappeared and reappeared in the courtyard of the pokemon league HQ.

"… Espeon… I wasn't supposed to come too," Korrina said standing with her lucario.

 **"** **Shit…"**

 **"** **I'll do it espeon,"** Gardevoir told the group.

"I want to show Red Canis," Ais said running ahead.

"HEY RED! I GOT MY RIOLU," Ais shouted as she opened the door to the chapions chamber.

"Oww, my ears…" Red said clutching his head, "What gender is it?"

"He's male. Canis, to me!" Ais said throwing Canis' pokeball into the air.

Canis appeared on the floor rising up into the air with aura around himself (lucario's up taunt in SSBB).

"Your riolu can use aura already?!" Red said excitedly.

"Wait…" Steven said, "Did I hear that right? Canis?"

"Yep," Ais said cheerfully.

"You named your riolu 'dog'"

"Yes."

"…"

"Well, I wanted his name to have the letters 'a', 'i' and 's'"

"Why not Anubis?"

"You think no one has thought of that? There are probably tons of lucarios named Anubis out there… But there are probably none named Canis."

"THAT'S BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD NAME THEIR POKEMON 'DOG'"

"AND WHO KNOWS LATIN BESIDES SCIENTISTS?"

"She does have a point here Steven," Red commented, "No one knows what canis means besides you and maybe some professors…"

Steven grumbles to himself, "Well, anyways I have your license here, now we need to register Canis to you."

Ais Trainer Card

Pokemon total: 2

Pokemon on hand: 1

Species: Riolu, OT: Ais, Gender: Male, Name: Canis

"Why does it say 'Pokemon total 2', and shouldn't the OT be the lucario kingdom?"

"Well the OT should say that but because it is your starter, it changes to your OT, and pokemon total 2, is because we registered your pokeball to you," Steven explained.

"Why did you register my pokeball to me?" Ais asked confused.

"Well, trainers can only have 6 pokemon in total with them, and you yourself would be included or you would be considered a rogue or missing pokemon."

"So, I would only be able to use five pokemon?"

"Yes, unfortunately that is the case."

"Well I guess that makes sense, I'll just have to make do."

"Anyways, here is your pokeball," Red said handing Ais her pokeball.

"Okay, anyways… Is there any way you could give me some starting cash?" Ais asked Red pleadingly as she received her pokeball.

"Umm, sure I guess…" Red said, "How much do you want?"

"Just like 100,000 or so…" Ais said.

"What?!" Red said in shock.

"Well, I can only have 5 pokemon with me, so I want to have the means to convince any pokemon I want to come onto my team… I'll pay you back I promise… eventually… I think…" Ais said.

"How about 50,000?" Red asked.

"Sure, that's fine," Ais said, "Canis and I are going to head out now! See you guys in like two and a half years or so!"

"Wait, what?" Red said.

"Yeah, I'm going to finalize my bet with Diantha and then leave to train, espeon come on let's go! I'll return espeon when I get my third pokemon!" Ais said.

"Hah! Joke's on you then! You are registered as your pokemon so you only get one more!" Red called back.

"Shit… He's right…" Ais said to herself, "It doesn't make much sense but a pokemon becoming a trainer doesn't either… I'll drop him off at a center to transfer to the league or something when I catch my next pokemon then."

"Okay, keep in contact if you can, I'll transfer the money to your trainer account," Red said waving goodbye.

"Next time we meet we're battling!" Ais said as she entered the elevator to get to the ground floor.

Ais stepped out into the lobby and saw Diantha and Cynthia.

"Hey Diantha! I want to settle the terms for our bet," Ais said.

"You were serious…" Diantha said, "Well what do you want the bet conditions to be?"

"I have 6 months to train before I enter the circuit but if I challenge a gym before that time I forfeit the remaining time. Once I start the gym circuit, I have two years to challenge and defeat all the gyms in the major leagues."

"Okay, so you get 6 months to train and after that two years to get all of the badges in the circuits. But if you challenge a gym before the six months are up, the two years start from that day."

"Yes, that's correct, and if I can successfully complete this in the time frame, I want to have a public match against the elite four of each region."

"…"

"What?"

"I don't think that would be a problem for anyone that accomplishes completing 6 gym circuits in two years… four months per circuit is pretty short time frame… you know the rules of a circuit, right?"

"Yes, when in a gym circuit, a trainer may only carry six pokemon on them at a time and can only fly/teleport to pokemon centers that they have visited during that circuit. A trainer must challenge the gyms in order posted by the league but there are some exceptions such as the Sinnoh league where the veilstone and pasatoria gyms are interchangeable in order."

"That is correct."

"Good luck, when are you heading out?"

"Wait, what happens if you win the bet?"

"Oh that? I don't really care, maybe act as a messenger for me every so often?"

"Seems fair," Ais said, "The six months starts now, see you in two and a half years!"

"Good luck Ais!" Cynthia calls out.

"Thanks!" Ais said waving as she leaves the Pokemon League HQ.

* * *

AN: Ais is going to get her next pokemon next chapter. I'll try to get it out soon... Hopefully in the next 3-4 days... I'm aiming for 2-3 days, no promises though. Also tell me what you thought of the chapter, anything I could improve on? And if you are commenting, let me know what your favourite type of pokemon is, species, type, egg group, doesn't matter! My favourite are lucario, dark (I like a lot of dark types), and I like the amorphous egg group, I like the designs of them


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter took a little longer than I expected to write, hopefully the next chapter I can get out faster.

* * *

"Espeon teleport us to the outskirts of Hoenn, near Oldale town."

 _"_ _I'm on it."_

Ais, espeon and Canis disappear in a flash of white light and reappear deep in a forest to the north west of Oldale town.

"Any specific reason we chose here?" Canis asked using his aura.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a specific species," Ais said with a wink, "My family had connections with others, I don't think you would know since you weren't a wild pokemon originally, I came from one of the stronger families of zoroarks, the strongest in Lostlorn to be specific. This was a big deal because wild pokemon gather to discuss events in times of crisis, so I was able to make some connections."

"I've heard some stuff about wild pokemon meetings but didn't think much of them… Are they a big deal?" Canis asked.

"Well, they are more symbolic than anything, a lot of times it happens after a human related disaster, the most recent major one was mewtwo… Pokemon from everywhere came to Kanto to discuss what we as wild pokemon wanted to do, they discussed all wild pokemon going into exile, rebelling against humans… Most pokemon were just confused, but in the end mewtwo appeared at the meeting and informed us that the situation was resolved and that we shouldn't worry ourselves about the matter."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I tagged along with my father, the leader of our pack, I met some nice and powerful pokemon, some of them I want to see if I can convince to join our team."

 _"_ _Are these one of them?"_ Espeon asked.

"Yeah, a group of psychic types to be specific." Ais said.

"Ais, I think they are over that direction," Canis said pointing to his left.

Ais stopped walking, "Aura?"

"Yeah, I sense a large group of about 500 psychic types, psychic fairies mostly… I don't know what species though, the image isn't that clear," Canis replied.

"That sounds about right, let's head over there, I'm going to drop my illusion now."

Ais drops her illusion and Canis stares at her.

"Hmm? What?" Ais asks confused.

"Well, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you without your illusion, it just kinda hit me that you're a pokemon… Like I knew you were a pokemon, but the human illusion just seemed, I don't know… Normal?"

Ais giggled, "Do you prefer if I'm illusioned?"

"No, no, it was just a little bit of a shock, I know it's still you because of aura and everything, but it still feels weird because I associated your aura with your illusion so now I'm seeing you without your illusion with the same aura."

"So, kind of like looking in the mirror and seeing a different face? Like a mask?" Ais asked trying to understand.

"Yeah, sort of, I guess that would make the most sense to non-aura users…" Canis said trying to explain.

Suddenly they hear a voice from the treetops. _"Halt, state your business."_

Ais steps forwards but suddenly there is a leaf blade at her neck and she raises her arms slowly. "Hey, hey is that any way to treat a friend?"

The gallade using leaf blade jumps back and looks at Ais, _"A zoroark of Lostlorn? What are you doing here?"_

"Well, I decided to become a trainer and I was looking for travelling companions."

 _"_ _Became a trainer?"_ the gallade asked confused.

"Yeah, long story short, Uxie taught me how to speak human, I mastered my illusions and am going to be challenging the gym circuits, this is what I look like when I'm being a trainer." Ais said as she showed her illusion to the gallade.

 _"_ _Come to the village, you were the zorua at the mewtwo meeting, right?"_ The gallade asked finally recognizing where he saw Ais before.

"How do wild pokemon recognize each other so well?" Canis asked Ais.

"Well, each pack of pokemon differs slightly for their fur or skin colour or patterns and wild pokemon recognize patterns so they know which pokemon are allies or enemies during turf wars." Ais explained.

"So, different packs of zoroarks would look different?" Canis asked.

"Small enough that humans don't notice but wild pokemon can easily pick up the differences to identify them."

"How do you learn every one of the differences?"

It's more you notice them and see trends between regions over time. More experience than anything."

"I see, makes sense I guess."

Ais, espeon, Canis and gallade arrive in a big clearing filled with ralts and the ralts evolution line. Around the clearing there were buildings lining the edge.

 _"_ _We've arrived at the village, the village chief is over in the big hut."_ Gallade said motioning to the biggest building in the small town.

"Thanks, come on let's introduce ourselves to the chief guys."

Ais, espeon and Canis walk towards the big house as they attract stares from all of the ralts evolutions in the village. Gallade shooed them off as they entered the house. Ais looked around the house and saw a gardevoir at the center of the room.

 _"_ _A zoroark of Lostlorn, and a lucario of the Lucario Kingdom, and an espeon, what business do you have with us?"_ the gardevoir asked the group.

"Well… I go by the name Ais and I've learned how to speak human, as you can see, and I am going to become a pokemon trainer and would like to have a ralts or ralts evolution as one of my companions."

 _"_ _That's a very quick summary…"_ Espeon said.

 _"_ _This is interesting… Usually I would have said no immediately, but you being a pokemon allows me peace of mind that you will take proper care of my kin. I will allow a ralts or one of the evolutions to be your companion if you can convince them yourself and defeat them in battle,"_ the gardevoir told Ais.

"Sounds good to me, come on Canis let's do this!" Ais said as she runs out the door with Canis behind her.

 _"_ _What about you, aren't you going to help them?"_ the gardevoir asked espeon.

 _"_ _No, I am just a pokemon being used for transportation until Ais can obtain another, I actually belong to a different trainer,"_ espeon explained.

 _"Interesting, so how is Ais as a pokemon?"_ Gardevoir asked.

 _"Well, she is playful, she cares about her pokemon, and she enjoys hanging out with her friends. She almost seems like a human trainer, she usually has a human illusion over her body to deceive other humans and pokemon and sometimes I forget that she is pokemon too."_

 _"She seems like an interesting pokemon, I wouldn't mind her visiting the village every so often to talk to her."_

Ais walked over to the training grounds where pokemon were sparring. What caught Ais' attention was that a female ralts was sparring in hand to hand combat with a group of male ralts.

"Canis, tell me if I'm wrong, but that female ralts seems the best at hand to hand combat over there."

"Yeah she definitely is…"

"I want her on my team."

"Of course you do."

"Go and spar with her a bit."

"Okay."

Canis walks over to the female ralts and asks for a sparring match. The ralts nods apprehensively.

The other ralts gather around curious at the commotion forming a ring. Canis and ralts bow to each other and go to opposite sides of the ring. Canis crouches and assumes a fighting stance and the ralts does the same. Canis takes a step forwards and the ralts suddenly teleports behind him and launches an open palm attack. Canis' fighting instincts take over and he rolls forwards and kicks out behind him. The ralts' attack misses and the ralts eyes Canis warily. Canis lunges forwards and the ralts teleports to the side. Canis swings his arm to the right trying to catch the ralts off guard but the ralts just hops back. This went on for a few minutes until ralts teleports a little too close to Canis and he ducks under the jab at his head and knocks ralts off her feet with a leg sweep. Canis offers his hand to ralts and helps her up. Canis motions to Ais and leads ralts over to her.

"Hey ralts I'm Ais, how are you?" Ais asks the ralts.

 **"I'm fine, how are you?"** the ralts replies.

"Ais is a dark type she can't hear you when you use telepathy," Canis said.

 _"I'm fine how are you?"_ the ralts says again.

"I'm great, thanks for asking, anyways, I'm a trainer and I would like to invite you to my team."

 _"This is a lot to take in… A pokemon becoming a pokemon trainer? It seems interesting… Although I need you to promise me something."_

"What is it?"

 _"I want you to try to help me be able to evolve into a gallade."_

"I don't think that's possible but we can try."

 _"Okay, deal."_

"Want to have a battle before you join the team?"

 _"Sure."_

Ais, Canis and ralts walk over to an open field and go to opposite sides.

"Umm, wait a second ralts," Ais said, "Hey Canis, what moves do you know? I forgot to ask…"

"Aura sphere, bullet punch, quick attack, iron defence, endure, foresight, counter, agility, blaze kick, vacuum wave, mind reader, and protect" Canis listed off.

"Hmm, that's a lot. Okay ralts we're ready!" Ais calls out.

Canis and ralts got into fighting positions on opposite sides.

"Canis, quick attack."

Canis darted across the field straight at ralts. Ralts reacted by teleporting to the side and then used a disarming voice on Canis.

"Canis protect now!"

Canis pulls up a shield before the disarming voice hits him. Ralts' eyes glow blue and Canis is hit by a confusion.

"Canis agility."

Canis starts running building up speed. Ralts sees this and teleports in front of Canis and trips him sending Canis sliding on the ground. Ralts then used double team. "Canis, foresight."

"Now bullet punch!"

Canis lunges forwards closing the gap, but right before the attack connects, ralts teleports out of the way and uses confusion again.

"Canis protect! I have an idea, we need to close the gap a lot faster."

Canis brings up a shield and the confusion attack dissipates.

"Aura sphere on the ground in front of you, now step in front of it."

Canis hurls an aura sphere into the ground and it disappears.

"Protect."

Canis brings up a shield and ralts stands still trying to understand what is happening. Canis smiles as he understands Ais' plan.

The aura sphere explodes launching Canis at ralts.

"Bullet punch."

Using the momentum of the aura sphere, Canis slams into ralts with a bullet punch landing a super effective hit, staggering ralts who then teleports to the other side of the field trying to catch her breath.

"Agility into a combined quick attack and bullet punch."

Canis darts forwards and brings back his fist. In this same moment, a black orb starts to circle ralts.

"Canis watch out!"

Canis' eyes widen as his fist hits ralts. Ralts goes flying and crashes into a tree and lands unconscious. A black orb circles Canis as well and he falls to the ground unconscious as well. Gardevoir who was watching from the side asks Ais, "Do you have any more usable pokemon?"

"Yes, myself and Espeon, I'm registered as my own pokemon so if I choose to battle I can."

"Well, you've won the battle so I will allow ralts to travel with you, we look forwards to your success. It is comforting to know that such a talented trainer will be looking after ralts, and maybe ralts will be able to achieve her dream too with your creative thinking."

"Thanks."

Ais walked over to the two downed pokemon and revived and healed them. "Nice job Canis, and that was some reaction time ralts. Here's your pokeball," Ais said as she held out a pokeball. Ralts pressed the button on the pokeball and let herself be captured. Ais then sent her out, "So first things first, if you don't mind I would like to give you a name, also, you should let your family and friends know that you are going off on a journey. I have some ideas for a name but the decision in the end is up to you."

 _"I'll go let my friends and family know,"_ ralts said and she nodded her head and teleported off to say her goodbyes.

"Hey espeon, can you teach ralts how to use miracle eye?" Ais asked espeon.

 **"Sure, I can do that,"** espeon replied nodding, **"Why do you want her to know miracle eye though? You can understand her perfectly…"**

"Well two reasons, one is that it is more normal for a psychic type to talk to their trainer through telepathy, and two, it will help her train more with her psychic powers so we can train her physical strength when we are training so she can use pseudo fighting type attacks in battle," Ais replied.

 **"That makes sense, also you need to give me back to Red soon."**

"Well, I would, but Red went ahead and tried to screw me over, so I'm going to follow what I said word for word. I'll return you after I get my second pokemon, I never specified when after I caught my second pokemon, and I kind of need you to show ralts all of the places so that I can teleport around to make use of the 6 months for training," Ais said.

 **"Heh, maybe this will make Red choose his words more carefully, that's fine by me, but only 2 more weeks at most."**

"That should be enough time to teach ralts miracle eye and show her the places right?"

 **"More than enough time."**

"Hey ralts, you done with your goodbyes?" Ais asked ralts.

 _"Yep, all ready to go."_

"I was thinking about some names and I was wondering what you thought about the name 'Aesir' (Pronounced AY-seer) spelt 'A-E-S-I-R'. Aesir was used as a term for the norse gods and goddesses. Norse goddesses, most notably Freya or Freyja was known for both her skill on the battlefield and beauty. And the best part of the name is that it has all the letters in my name too!"

 _"I like the sound of Aesir"_

"Okay welcome to the team Aesir!"

* * *

AN: Ais will be getting another pokemon in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any comments or suggestions leave a review

AN2: So, I kind of screwed around with the orgin of Aesir, because I like the sound of the name. It is not completely clear on what Aesir actually means but, it is usually used to refer to a pantheon of gods (sometimes used as the plural of one god Áss, and Ásynja for a goddess and Ásynjur for goddesses). Also it is widely agreed upon that Freya wasn't part of the Aesir. The full story in norse mythology is that there are 2 different pantheons; the Aesir and the Vanir. There was an Aesir-Vanir war and to settle it gods from pantheons were sent over gods/goddesses to live with the other pantheon. Hoenir and Mimir were sent to live with the Vanir and Freya, Freyr and Njord were sent to live with the Aesir, which is why I associated Freya with the Aesir. The Aesir are also the more well known pantheon of the two in modern day, consisting of Odin, Thor, Baldr, Tyr, Loki, and Freya is associated with them.


End file.
